In recent years, in order to manage a hardware of the analyzer, there is proposed a system of transmitting abnormal operation status information of the analyzer and its operation history to a terminal, etc, set at a place away from the analyzer, and performing a remote management of the analyzer (for example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0128801).
In the aforementioned conventional system, when an abnormality occurs to the analyzer, it is possible that a manager who operates the terminal installed at a place away from the analyzer can recognize that abnormality occurs to the analyzer. However, in order to restore the analyzer to a normal state, the operator who actually operates the analyzer must repair and adjust the analyzer in most cases.
For example, when the operator repairs and adjusts the analyzer, who belongs to an end user such as hospital and clinical laboratory where this analyzer is purchased and used, usually, the operator himself/herself grasps a coping process, performs a coping work, and restores this analyzer to a normal operation state by referring to a manual, etc, contacting a help desk on the phone, and the like. In this case, the operator obtains mainly from the manual the coping information regarding an apparatus such as repair and adjustment of the analyzer. Further, the abnormality sometimes occurs even when a service engineer who belongs a manufacturing company of this analyzer or a manufacturer who is involved in production of this analyzer operate the analyzer. Even in these cases, the coping information is mainly obtained from a dedicated manual in the same way as the end user.
Meanwhile, when the abnormality occurs, some analyzers have a function of displaying simple information, which is a simple coping process responding to this abnormality, on a display screen, etc, of the analyzer. However, in many cases, such a simple coping process cannot respond to the abnormality. In addition, since information of the same content is provided to the operator who has a different attribute (such as an end user, a service engineer, and a manufacturer, etc), it cannot be said that sufficient and useful information can be provided to the operator. When the analyzer is in a state requiring a response to abnormality, etc, the operator of this analyzer can obtain the coping information efficiently and can appropriately cope with the abnormality of this analyzer quickly, without referencing the manual, etc, attached with this analyzer and searching and obtaining required information therefrom, if the coping information, being a detailed coping process for this state, can be displayed on the aforementioned display screen.
Meanwhile, when a detailed coping process is provided to the operator, the following problem is involved depending on the display screen of the analyzer. Namely, as the coping information on the analyzer is made further detailed, the problem involved therein is that necessity for always updating the information to the newest information is generated, and necessity for considering a difference of attributes of the operator who refers to this coping information is generated. For example, required coping information is different among the end user such as hospitals and clinical laboratories, the service engineer who belongs to the manufacturing company of this analyzer, and the manufacturer of the analyzer. Therefore, it is necessary to prepare the coping information of a different content in accordance with the operator who refers to this information, resulting in making its information amount enormous. It is difficult to store such an enormous information amount in the analyzer and always update the information to the newest information.